


Snow Jealousy, Snow Problem

by afterandalasia



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Ski Resort, Bisexual Anna (Disney), Bisexual Elsa (Disney), Compersion Kink, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Multi, No Direct Anna/Elsa (Disney), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F, sharing a sexual partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: Anna and Elsa have things figured out - it's fun to see each other getting off, even if they're actually into each other. Time to test out whether a certain colleague would be into it as well.
Relationships: Anna (Disney)/Elsa (Disney)/Heather (How to Train Your Dragon)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Snow Jealousy, Snow Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeathenVampires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slippery Slopes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254868) by [HeathenVampires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires). 



> For complete clarity, **this is not part of HeathenVampire's fic and is merely inspired by it**. I just wanted to write some porn, and saw an opportunity in one of their recent, excellent, fics.
> 
> Unfortunately, I'm not one of those people for whom recent events have encouraged more writing, it seems. So I'm just trying to get out what words I can.

The wine glass in Elsa’s hand had remained pretty much full as she and Anna had waited for Heather to arrive. It had really been something more for her to fidget with, she had to admit, to save her hair from being braided and rebraided half a dozen times as the evening ticked by.

The moment that there was a knock at the door, Elsa all but flew out of her seat, leaving Anna behind on the couch still with a mouthful of wine. She felt a thrumming beneath her skin, part nervousness but part excitement, feeling increasingly secure in her sexuality and comfortable with the bond that she and Anna shared.

Besides, she figured as she glanced through the peephole, confirmed it was Heather outside and smiled, Heather already had some idea, and had… frankly encouraged it, at the time.

Elsa opened the door. Would a kiss on the cheek be too much? Maybe she should have checked with Anna. She wasn’t sure whether there were different rules to hooking up with women – although to be fair, her ‘dating’ habits had been so casual before that she wasn’t all that sure whether she was playing a different game _there_ either. She _liked_ Heather, wanted to at least try actually _dating_ her rather than just hooking up.

Perhaps it was a good thing that Heather made the decision for her, leaning in just a fraction before her eyes took in Elsa’s expression and without missing a beat, she instead scooped up Elsa’s hand and pressed a kiss to the knuckles.

“Hi,” said Elsa. It came out a little breathless, fingers still feeling warm even as Heather released them again.

“I hope I’m not late,” Heather said. “Unfortunately, PA duties up here can extend to tracking down stray Newfoundlands, and Cloudjumper is too smart for his own good.”

“Not late at all!” said Anna. She picked up the bottle of wine and waggled it in their direction. “Want a glass?”

“Just one of many offers I couldn’t refuse,” said Heather, with a wink in Elsa’s direction. She slipped off her shoes and shrugged off the leather jacket she was wearing, revealing a sweater _just_ the colour of her eyes and grey pants that just seemed designed to draw Elsa’s eyes to her ass. Or maybe that was how enthused Anna had been at suggesting this conversation, and how much time Elsa had spent… anticipating it.

“Where did Cloudjumper get to this time, then?”

Anna had already poured a glass by the time that Heather joined them on the couch, and handed it over with the question. Heather gave a brief but colourful run-down of her day and they slid easily into catching up, swapping some of the more entertaining stories they had gathered over the years about clients or staff who had since left.

It was only considered polite to wait until people left, after all – a way of keeping things fair. Unless they gave permission for the story to spread, which is how the story of Eret shirtlessly rescuing kittens from a roof had come to be told frequently and with great elaboration across the resort.

Within moments, Elsa found herself drawn comfortably into the conversation, perched on the couch with Heather between them. With Anna in shorts and an oversized plaid shirt, and Elsa in leggings which Anna had _assured_ her made her own ass look good as well, they had been keeping the apartment warm, and before long Heather slipped off her sweater to reveal a white blouse that skimmed her slight curves.

“So,” said Heather, waiting until Elsa had put down her empty wineglass before putting her hand on Elsa’s knee. “I can read the room that there’s _something_ you wanted to talk to me about?”

Elsa froze for a split second, but told herself not to be so worried. They were consenting adults, Heather already knew more than a little about what was going on, and she was _certainly_ going to have to get better at talking about _this_ if she and Anna intended to do it more often.

“Okay,” Anna said, tucking one foot under her and leaning forwards. “So I told you–”

“May I?” said Elsa. Anna looked surprised, but then seemed to catch on to Elsa’s line of thoughts and waved for her to go ahead.

Interest and amusement danced in Heather’s eyes, an enigmatic smile just at the corner of her mouth. “Colour me intrigued.”

“Oh, it’s not that intriguing,” said Elsa, although she felt heat in her cheeks and knew that _some_ people would find it _very_ intriguing indeed. “Just, well. As I’m sure Anna was about to say, you already know that she and I have been… setting each other up with dates, I guess you could say.” That was a way she could phrase it to anyone, really. “And _you_ in particular know that we… like knowing that each other are enjoying those dates.”

“Holy shit, Elsa,” said Anna. “Are you making this sound _respectable_?”

Heather laughed, hand squeezing on Elsa’s thigh. “I don’t know,” she said to Anna, tone teasing, before turning smouldering eyes back to Elsa. “I feel pretty special knowing _exactly_ what those words mean.”

“Well, in words I _wouldn’t_ use outside the apartment,” Elsa continued, earning another twitch of Heather’s smile. “It turns out that we like to share. We’re not into each other like that,” she added, making sure it wasn’t so fast that it sounded _too_ specific or pressed a denial, “but we _do_ like getting to see each other… enjoying themselves.”

This time, the breath that Heather took was just slightly ragged, perhaps the only time other than in the crash of orgasm that Elsa had seen her seem anything other than composed. “You could say that in public,” she said, “and most people wouldn’t even grasp what you meant.”

Anna licked her lips and leaned closer, putting her mouth almost to Heather’s ear. “In case you haven’t realised,” she said in a low conversational tone, running a hand up Heather’s forearm. “Elsa likes to see me get fucked, I _really_ like to see Elsa get fucked, _and_ we were wondering whether you’d be interested in fucking us both.”

Heather laughed breathlessly, glancing down at her lap before looking between them. “Are you _really_ expecting me to turn down a threesome with the hottest women in the resort? I would love,” her fingers brushed higher on Elsa’s thigh, “to fuck you both.”

“I mean, we’re expecting _some_ people to find the whole siblings thing not to their taste,” said Elsa, although she had to admit it was getting easier, but staying just as thrilling, with each person that accepted it of them. “And probably some who go too far the other way, of course.”

“Two of the hottest women in the resort _and_ they’re both only interested in touching me?” There was almost a tremble of a laugh in Heather’s voice, and a sweep of her tongue left her lower lip shining. “I think I’m more likely to worry that I’m dreaming.”

“Oh,” Anna sat up a little straighter. “I probably should make clear that this isn’t dating. I mean, not from me. And if this would make it weird for you and Elsa then–”

“Oh, for Frigg’s…” said Elsa, because working at the Haddock ski resort tended to turn everyone’s attention to their comfortable and inclusive paganism sooner or later. She ran her hand to her face. “Anna, are you trying to wingman me in the middle of propositioning a threesome?”

She probably should have seen this coming. She had never quite been able to figure out a way to fit it smoothly into the conversation and explanation, though, and had been intending to wait for it to come up naturally, or for Heather to indicate that she had any questions at all. It was so like Anna to charge ahead, though.

“Hey, you just have an _awesome_ sister,” said Heather, before Anna could even protest. “And that’s fine, Anna and I were compatible enough in bed but we didn’t click in _that_ way. But I’d still be interested in dates with you, if those are on.”

Elsa found herself abruptly breathless. “Totally.”

“Awesome!” said Anna. She plucked the near-empty glass from Heather’s hand and drained the last mouthful, to laughter from Heather, before setting it down. “So, whose room are we using tonight?”

“I think we can confirm that _your_ bed is the one confirmed to be able to handle three,” said Heather. “Otherwise I suppose it’s easiest to ask who has the better range of toys close at hand.”

She looked between them playfully, but Elsa only had to raise one eyebrow to answer that. Anna gave an exaggerated sigh as she unfolded her legs and stood up.

“ _Fine_ ,” said Anna. “I have the bigger collection. Although that’s probably only because of the set that you,” she pointed down at Elsa. “Got me recently.”

In the name of honesty, Elsa could probably have pointed out that she had barely anything in the way of toys at _all_ , but perhaps that was a conversation for later. Perhaps with Astrid and Hiccup, since they seemed to know so much. Although maybe Anna could answer a good number of questions herself.

Instead she laughed as Heather gave Anna’s ass a swat. “Us freaks gotta stick together. I hope there’s something _weird_ shaped in there.”

“Come judge.”

Heather turned back to Elsa and extended a hand. Her touch was warm as Elsa accepted it, fingertips brushing against the sensitive skin of Elsa’s wrist and sending a shiver down her spine. She was grateful that her _first_ time exploring… _sharing_ with Anna had been with a man, a situation she was better acquainted with, but she wouldn’t deny that her first night with Heather had gone _very_ well. Certainly better than losing her virginity had gone; having more than a passing familiarity with the genitalia involved certainly seemed to help.

Heather stood up, drawing Elsa to her feet in turn, and kept one hand on Elsa’s while she ran the other teasingly-light down Elsa’s hip. “You know, I’d never imagined you in workout leggings,” she said. “Tell me… I haven’t missed some event where you wear one of those _really_ skimpy outfits for your skating, have I?”

Most outfits actually involved plenty of coverage, just with skin-toned fabric, but Elsa laughed. “Not so far,” she said. “I think Stoick’s too much of a gentleman.”

“Well, I’m glad he doesn’t _hire_ too many of those,” said Heather. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, then turned to run her thumb over Anna’s lower lip. “So. You leading the way?”

“ _Gods_ , yes,” said Anna, grinning. She took off at almost a skip to the doorway to her room, vanishing through it only for her plaid shirt to be pointedly tossed back out again in an unspoken promise.

Heather winked to Elsa. “Gotta love ‘em keen.”

Elsa could definitely hear the sound of drawers being opened and things being thrown onto the bed as she and Heather walked hand-in-hand to Anna’s room. Both of them had ensured they had fresh sheets and tidy rooms, just in case, and truth be told ever since Elsa had invited Heather round “to chat” there had been anticipation building in her groin. Now she could feel roiling desire low in her stomach, heat between her thighs that she had been banking all day and would need barely a touch to erupt into flame again.

By the time they entered the room, Anna was standing proudly over the line of toys and lubes she had laid out on one side of the bed, box of condoms retrieved and placed proudly on top of her bedside table. Anna’s hands were on her hips, her smile cocky as she stood naked from the waist up opposite them.

“No strap marks,” said Heather, pointing to Anna’s shoulders. “Get home, bra off?”

“Elsa thinks I’m a savage,” said Anna.

Elsa shook her head fondly. “Only when you leave it draped over the TV instead of throwing it into your room.” A spare laundry basket had ended up being placed not far from the door as compromise. Perhaps it was just because she had a little more in the breast department, or perhaps it was just that she had never become used to going braless, but she simply didn’t find it comfortable in the same way that Anna did. For all of Anna’s rapturous sighs on being able to discard hers at the end of a day. “Less so when it’s the sexy sort that any date we bring home might appreciate.”

“What can I say?” Anna shrugged. “I keep my sexy ones for the dates. Not gonna wear them out on work.”

Heather shot Elsa a look, blatantly eyeing her chest. “That teal looked amazing against your skin last time,” she said, and Elsa felt another thrill between her thighs, briefs starting to feel noticeably damp. Releasing Elsa’s hands, Heather instead ran her hands up Elsa’s hips and under her shirt, warm against her skin.

“Should I guess the colour before I look?” said Heather. Whether she was deliberately letting her voice grow breathy, or whether it was just that she was half as aroused as Elsa was feeling, Elsa had no idea, but didn’t really mind.

“I think I’d rather you get me out of it as soon as possible,” said Elsa, with all of the imperiousness she could gather.

Heather smirked. “Yes ma’am.”

What was it that made people want to say that to her so much? Elsa didn’t have much time to consider it before Heather was slipping her oversized shirt up and off, before unfastening her bra so quickly that Elsa almost missed the flick of the movement. Elsa drew in a sharp breath, about to tease Heather for her obvious skill, but did not have the chance before Heather pressed her mouth to Elsa’s breast and any words turned into a tight sharp sound instead.

She felt Heather’s tongue circling her nipple, felt herself tilted backwards across Heather’s arm at the small of her back and well, yes, she supposed that it would be easier for someone as tall as Heather if Elsa leant back somewhat. Or if they made it to the bed, but Heather sucked with all of the eagerness of someone too impatient for that, teeth touching Elsa’s skin for a split second before she raised her head again to fix Elsa with an almost hypnotic stare.

“I’d been remembering doing that.”

She pulled Elsa upright again, looked over at Anna, then down at the toys on Anna’s bed. Beside the set of two vibrators and butt plug which Elsa had bought – with Mala’s guidance – not all that long ago, there were condoms and lubes, a solidly-built dildo in a flesh tone not much darker than Elsa’s own, a pair of cuffs which were _certainly_ not the cheap fur-lined plastic variety, and a shimmery pink-and-gold _tentacle_ which looked like it had become lost from some sort of board games night.

Heather pointed, without saying a word, to the tentacle.

“Merida bought it for me back when we were hooking up,” said Anna. “She has a _serious_ Bad Dragon collection.”

“Bad – no, I’m not going to ask,” said Elsa. If it was where the tentacle had come from, then it was almost certainly something she was going to search online strictly in incognito mode. “I don’t think I’m in the mood for more delays,” she added, only partly to prevent it getting explained anyway.

“I should have suspected Merida,” Heather said with a chuckle, then rolled her hand over to wave Anna closer. As soon as Anna was in range, Heather snuck an arm around her waist and tugged her closer, straight into a kiss. Her other arm was still around Elsa, and Elsa was treated to a front-row seat as Anna flung herself enthusiastically into the kiss.

For her own part, Elsa set about undoing the buttons on Heather’s shirt, before reaching up to cup and stroke her breasts through the lacy bralette. She kissed the side of Heather’s neck and felt as much as heard Heather moan as heat pooled in the air between them.

She felt Anna pull away, and looked up just in time for Heather to catch her mouth instead, lips soft and sweet, tongue insistent. Elsa finished pulling off Heather’s shirt and heard Anna mutter curses at Heather’s bralette as it followed, and then both of them were undoing and pushing down Heather’s slacks to pool around them. Elsa ran her hands over Heather’s body, knowing a little more what she was looking for, without the same thrill of discovery from a new hook-up but without the uncertainty as well. Her hands occasionally bumped against Anna’s, who was clearly thinking along much the same lines as they stroked Heather’s waist, squeezed her breasts, cupped the lines of her ass. For her own part, Heather alternated her kisses between them, one hand stroking the line of Elsa’s back that she had once called so distracting, the other presumably roaming across Anna’s body in turn.

Heather’s underwear was silver, silky, and noticeably darkened between her thighs when Elsa stole a glance down to it. Heather flicked open the button of Anna’s shorts, one-handed again, and when she slipped a hand down Anna made a deep, blissful sound that left Elsa moaning in want in turn against Heather’s shoulder, teeth scraping on Heather’s skin.

“Fuck,” said Heather, breaking away to gasp for air again. “Never thought about the logistics of who goes first.”

“Don’t worry,” Anna said, even as she rocked her hips into Heather’s hand. “We enjoy it both times around.”

All the same, she gave a disappointed sound as Heather withdrew her hand again, even when Heather paused to lick her fingers clean. “All the same,” said Heather, “I think you’re both overdressed right now.”

Elsa’s hands were already shaking with want as she peeled off her leggings then, seeing Anna shuck all her remaining layers at once, her underwear as well. Heather backed up to the bed and sat down, leaning back on her hands and letting her eyes trace up and down them both as they finished stepping out of their clothes. There were faint pink marks from both their mouths scattered across her shoulders and chest, and between her fast breathing and her damp underwear where she sat with knees wide apart it was not at all hard to see her arousal.

“You’re both so hot,” said Heather, voice awed but eyes dark and desirous. Her eyes lit on Elsa, and she sat up straighter again. “How about you get over here, hmm?”

She guided Elsa to straddle her thigh, and Elsa moaned just from the friction between her yearning body and the firm, ready muscle. Tilting her hips forwards, she rocked against Heather as they melted into a kiss again, ready warmth radiating from her core as the stimulation to her clit hung just below being quite _enough_.

Heather laughed breathlessly. “So you get my drift,” she said, pressing a hand to Elsa’s back again to encourage the rock of her hips. Bracing against Heather’s shoulders, Elsa shifted to get her balance before seeking a rhythm; her fingers dug into Heather’s skin as she began to ride her thigh in earnest, feeling the throb of pleasure build. Elsa glanced round as Heather gestured to Anna in turn, and Anna hastily crossed to join them.

It put Anna almost at Elsa’s shoulder, bending to kiss Heather again while Heather slipped her hand back up between Anna’s thighs. Anna whimpered with relief, and Elsa watched her shiver, the sway of her breasts and the shine on her thighs, the movement of Heather’s hand obscured but the sounds from Anna’s throat making them clear.

“Gods, you’re so hot,” Heather breathed again, breath soft against Elsa’s lips. Elsa could feel her climax building, curling in her toes and tensing in her thighs as she set her pace against Heather’s thigh. The moans from Anna’s lips drifted into intermingled curses and encouragement, the smell of their arousal mingling in the air, and as Anna cried out in orgasm Elsa sped up the movements in her hips and caught Heather in one more kiss, moaning pleasure into her mouth as the heat wound tight in her finally spilled over into a rush of pleasure that tingled all the way down her limbs.

She slowed her pace before she broke the kiss, still enjoying the pressure against her clit without any movement, and then looked round and up to see Anna flushed and smiling, one hand tangled in Heather’s hair.

“Definitely into women?” Anna teased.

Elsa slapped her on the arm, relieved that Heather’s laugh was the one of someone already in on the whole story. Although she trusted Anna not to say any _true_ thing that intimate in front of someone who shouldn’t hear it.

An idea prickled in her mind, and Elsa grinned. Reaching down, she ran a teasing touch over Heather’s soaked underwear, and though Heather’s expression didn’t waver from its smile her hips did twitch. “Oh certainly,” she said, “but I think I could benefit from your… expert advice.”

It didn’t Heather much to figure out what they meant, as Elsa stood up to let her scoot properly on the bed. Of course, the bowing of the mattress promptly sent all of the sex toys rolling in her direction, which left them all laughing.

“Wow, looks like they’re keen to join in as well,” said Heather, putting the tentacle back to one side. She shoved the butt plug up at it, then looked up at Anna with a wicked look in her eyes. “Unless someone’s expert advice includes use of them, of course.”

“Hmm.” Anna tapped her pursed lips with one finger as Elsa crawled up and settled herself between Heather’s legs. Elsa stroked gently up and down Heather’s thigh, just enough to make her catch her breath. “I don’t know. That depends whether Elsa is feeling up to the _advanced_ classes.”

“I think I’m up to whatever you’re willing to teach,” Elsa replied. The vibrator they had been making use of last time was, of course, beside the point when there were verbal games to be played. She ran a fingertip through the wet patch of her own arousal still on Heather’s skin, and sucked it for longer than she needed to in order to get it clean. “What do you recommend?”

Anna and Heather exchanged a look, and even Elsa could see the clear challenge in the way that Heather raised an eyebrow. In response, Anna climbed on to the mattress to sit beside Heather’s shoulders, picked up the tentacle again, and pressed it down into Elsa’s waiting hand. “If Elsa says she’s ready for the advanced classes, might as well go for it.”

She followed it up with some lube; Elsa double-checked that there was no silicone-on-silicone risk, then tucked the lube against Heather’s thigh. With how wet she could see that Heather already was, it was only a backup, after all.

“You’re a cruel teacher, throwing her in the deep end like that,” said Heather.

Anna winked to Elsa. “I have faith in her.”

Elsa dropped her mouth to trace over the damp silk of Heather’s underwear, drawing breathless curses almost from the first touch. Anna made encouraging noises, suggested when to finally remove Heather’s underwear – to Heather’s relief, if the way she flicked them away with her foot was any variety – and gave some moderately helpful but delightfully dirty suggestions as to how Elsa hold the tentacle-shaped dildo, what angles to press and roll to best find the sensitive spots inside Heather. It was with Anna still speaking her encouragement that Heather’s cursing spilled forth once again as Elsa worked the tentacle and her tongue together, faint ache in her jaw fading to nothing beneath the delight of Heather writhing and swearing beneath them both, heels rucking up the sheets. With one more cry, Heather came, shuddering against Elsa’s tongue as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm.

“Good lesson,” she said, as she caught her breath. Elsa grinned. “By both the student and the teacher. Hmm…”

Fishing around, she held up the cuffs. They were proper restraints, black and leather-looking with buckles on each and a short chain between them.

“Now these,” Heather wagged them at Anna, “are some serious stuff.”

Anna squirmed where she sat. “Mala… might have given them to me after I enjoyed them,” she said. Elsa, who had already heard that particular detailed, grinned at Heather’s delighted and surprised laughter. “She was testing them out and she hadn’t liked the fit, but they fit me really well so…”

“So you owe Mala a sex toy at some point, clearly,” said Heather. She ran a finger around the padded interior. “I have to say, I have a mental image… you, these, your hands behind your back… on my face?”

Anna needed no second suggestion, and eagerly let Heather put the cuffs in place before moving round to take her offered seat. She moaned obscenely as she settled down, exaggerated but still real, and rocked her hips against Heather’s face and waiting tongue. From between Heather’s legs was a different angle than riding Hiccup’s cock had been, and there was no distraction either; Elsa had an unobstructed view as Anna rode Heather’s face, soft wet sounds and her murmured exhortations while the muscles in Anna’s arms flexed and shifted against her bonds.

Their eyes met, and Elsa felt a bolt of proud heat run through her, the sound of her sister’s pleasure music to her ears. It pooled between her thighs, and as Anna whined and ground her hips against Heather’s waiting mouth, Elsa felt herself growing wetter again.

She set her mouth back to work at Heather’s clit, this time swapping out the silicone of the tentacle for her fingers. Slimmer, certainly, but more nimble, and a few work breaks spent scrolling through a mixture of sex tips for lesbians and those for straight men had given her more than a few extra hints that explained what some previous boyfriends had been doing that felt quite so good.

It was never going to get old getting to see Anna come. Anna shuddered and shook, muscles working to keep her balance, until with an overstimulated moan she rose up on shaky knees to sit to the side.

“Oh fuck,” Heather gasped almost immediately, reaching down to wind one hand into Elsa’s hair. Elsa slipped in a third finger, crooking them just _so_ , and was rewarded as Heather’s legs came up to wrap around her shoulders. “Gods in Valhalla, I thought I was going to lose my pace when you – oh – _fuck–”_

Elsa couldn’t help taking some pride in breaking up the already-obscene sentences, and from them on it was nothing more than half-phrases of filth that fell from Heather’s lips as Elsa touched and tasted her, feeling her growing steadily more slick and her body more taut until she came with a cry and a fresh sweet rush, shuddering and clinging rather than pushing Elsa away even as the aftershocks rolled over her.

Elsa had been a little bit jealous even before about how Heather didn’t seem to get so sensitive immediately afterwards. From the look on Anna’s face, she was surprised as well.

Finally, Heather’s legs unwound with a soft, wordless moan, and with one last kiss to Heather’s clit, Elsa sat up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. A little research and common sense had worked out well, it seemed.

“For the record?” said Heather, “I would definitely not be averse to doing this again some time.”

“Glad to hear it,” Anna said. She waggled her fingers to get Heather’s attention, and gave her hands a shake of relief as they were released. “Wow, Mala said she was trying those out because they need _less_ breaking in than real leather does. Glad she didn’t use _that_ on me.”

“You know, I’m not usually one to go beyond the standard issue vibrator,” said Heather, scooping out the tentacle from where it had wormed its way under her butt cheek and holding it up. It was still a little shinier than it had started off, wet with her. “But I know there’s a few certified freaks in the sheets around the resort. And they can certainly be fun for a night or two.”

“I’ve certainly learned a few things around here,” said Anna.

Elsa laughed, although she couldn’t help but agree. In her case, it was at least as much things about _herself_ as it was things about the sex side of things, even given Hiccup’s shower sex tips.

Perhaps someone should start a bulletin.

“Well,” said Heather, “one thing I have _certainly_ learned is that it is important to give as good as one gets. Which I believe…” she sat up, coming eye to eye with Elsa, and Elsa felt that tingle of electricity running down her spine again. “Means I need to ensure that there’s absolutely no chance of leaving here in your debt.”

“Well, we have the cuffs,” Elsa said, as flippant as she could manage. Their faces were barely inches apart, but Elsa did not want to draw back; Heather ran her tongue over her flushed lips, eyes dark with arousal, and Elsa gave a pleased shiver. “I could always keep you here until you repaid it.”

“Challenge accepted,” Heather purred, and caught Elsa up in a kiss all over again.

 _Definitely_ a successful evening.


End file.
